swtorgirlsfandomcom-20200216-history
Feame Opinion Part 2
Girls who accept gifts and special treatment are “asking to be treated as something special” therefore should expect and accept both the negative as well as the positive treatment that this brings. How to bring more girls in to the MMO experience. Is it just me? or do some others also enjoy select moments of blood and gore and find toned down "family appropriate" rated content just a bit too fluffy, shiny and a bit lame How would you like to see SWTOR create these gory moments? Could they do it? Are you planning to play Republic or Imperial ? Republic all the way Do you play male toons or female, does it make much difference? I have hard times playing men.. Your thoughts on the gaming industry depiction of the female form. What do you think of how Bioware is showing females in SWTOR? Female character creation / customization options for SWTOR let us customize size on everything, chest, legs, head, hair…I love my Barbie Doll. Who of the girls here has made an in game vid before? Who here would like to make one in SWTOR? What topic / POV would you choose? What functions would you like to see in game that help the process and, What outside programs do you use? What female race do you think is really cool and would like to play in SWTOR? Twi'lek Is it wrong for a girl to flirt and sweet talk her way up the loot chain? If the man is gullible, let it be. With more than one class choice now able to provide healing support how many of us are thinking about taking an Advanced Class with a healing support option in it and does this change the possible class choice you were initially going to make? Do you share your Real Life pictures with MMO guildies and friends? Rarely. I try to keep game and real life separate. If you had to pick, which one would you rate as more important; the healer who sits back and does damage from afar; the Tank who takes all the damage and attention; or the damager who makes all the hard hits? Have any of you ladies ever dressed in a skimpy little outfit and gone for a stroll through your game? Yes... Is there a reason that there is such a minority of female gamers in the hardcore MMO gaming scene? They lack imagination of focus..? Have any of the participants in this thread ever met with a guy or girl irl that they've met in an online game? No.. no interest Do you tend to use your forum ID name for at least one of the in game characters, or do you like to make up different names to fit the character of each toon / situation and/or keep a little bit a anonymity in game? Forum name is main toon name... What do you think about the idea of a Darth title? Silly... What are you thoughts on in character romances with other players? Fun to play with as long as the other knows its game and not too serious. I wont give out my Google+ account to him so he can follow me. Do you tend to create a look and image in your head before hand that you try to render your character to as close as possible or do you tend to wait and see what you like in the character creation or are you a hit "random creation" and lets get gaming kinda girl ? Visions fill my head and I am disappointed if I cannot meet them..eventually I end up spending an hour in character creation to get the ‘perfect’ look. When you all create characters, do you tend to stick to a uniform... code i guess? like always the same hair color, always the same kind of facial structure, that sort of thing? Yes, and Yes... Are you the kind of girl who prefers to venture out and explore as a group or are you a lone ranger? Solo is awesome...not looking forward to the companion concept. Will you be the one calling the shots in the dailogue cut scenes? Most likely..lol..? Are you a PvPer or PvEer? I hate PvP ... What if your companions fail on a mission, do you want to be able to punish them in a fit of IC rage or malicious vindictiveness? What about if they do exceptionally well? Can we reward them in some way? That sure would be fun... What's your planned colour palette, as in what is a predominent colour that you'd like your toon to be clothed in or have? Red and Gray.. Do you think / expect / want traditionally sith colours of Black red and Purple to be available to the Jedi bears as well? Colour palette are clearly used as identifiers on the films. It's a natural thing that has been used through history to create a sense of unity and belonging. I want a full color pallete for both sides.. What makeup and tattoo options would you use on your toons? Some facial and arm ink on select toons. What's your most memorable PvP encounter? NA What hood options or what gear can you have showing or not showing? like if you can remove the cloak, or if you can have a headpiece as well as a robe hood up. Do you feel comfortable about mentioning your computer gaming hobby in public (in real life)? Do you feel you are being stamped as odd and shunned by other females? Are we girls turned off / turned on/ at all interested in the techy side of gaming. Do overclocked processor speeds and the latest hottest vid cards and memory get you all dizzy? Who has a 'pimped out rig'? If it makes my gaming experience more enjoyable, I am into it. I do have a Pimped out rig…::grins:: What kind of shape will you choose for your character? Will anyone make a larger build female char? I like the slinky sporty looking types… Is a good strong female member player base an indicatror of a good, strong, quality guild? Sometimes…Hard to not become sexist…and at times, the mainly girls guilds I have been in had a tendency to become very Catty at times. Are you into the idea of space combat and owning your own ships and how would we like to "do out" our ships? What colour schemes, mods, decorations, etc Space combat is not interesting but the ship as a storage area/house is great!! Has anyone ever planned a pregnancy or at least hoped that your little bundle of joy will respect your *cough* carefully planned timing *cough* and arrive in time for the big launch? OMG Do you use a mic and voice chat? Is it a benefit or a hinderence to your gaming fun? Never used a mic…I like to keep ‘em guessing. Do you feel the need for change after a certain amount of time in-game? How do you and your guild deal with this ? YES!!! Are there ways in which Bioware can facilitate character development and diversity which would help this? Image Designers.. new gear... etc.. Allow for use of dyes on items and hair, even allowing style changes How many of you have been involved in closed beta's of MMO's and what did you think of the experience? Post up one thing that you as a girl gamer look for in a guild Lack of Drama Pinky signatures, they speak the girly language. You can put anything in there and find the right audience. Right? If you’ve got it, flaunt it I say…Just don’t annoy me. Do you think how females are represented in Swtor is importnant? What do you think about the current level and type of representation with female characterization? How would you like to see it developed in a way which you think would attract more female gamers? Yes.. We have yet to see a stong female Jedi or anyone of import in this genre. I like the way it’s going, and I am not one for a woman dominated genre either. But woman are always second best in theis male dominated world. That’s the million dollar question isn’t it…. Category:Opinion